Corele Hovian
| lastappeared= | living=tom }} Corele Hovian is an Aes Sedai of the Yellow Ajah. Appearance She is a pretty Murandian , 5' 5 1/2" tall, with blue eyes, thick eyebrow and a mass of raven black hair that give her always a wild appearance no matter how neatly she dressed. The tip of her nose turned up. She is boyishly and very slim with a perpetual smile . She always seems amused and often has a joking way of speaking. Corele has a lilting voice. Strength and Abilities Corele's strength in saidar is at level 18(6) by the description given in "The Wheel of Time Companion". This is a high level by Aes Sedai standards and it is enough to open alone suitable gateways for Traveling. She is stronger than many Sitters, in fact. Along Samitsu and Suana, Corele is considered one of the best healers in the Yellow Ajah, only a little less skilled than the other two. But this was before the arrival of Nynaeve. History Corele is 124 years old. She was born in the year 876 NE and went to the Tower in 894 NE. After spending seven years as Novice and five as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 906 NE. Activities Healing Rand She is one of the Aes Sedai that accompany Cadsuane Melaidhrin into Cairhien . Corele usually stays with Cadsuane at Lady Arilyn's palace . She is in the Sun Palace when a wounded Dragon is transported there by Cadsuane, Min and others. Along with Samitsu and Damer Flinn, she helps to Heal Rand al'Thor stabbed with the Shadar Logoth dagger . Corele is astonished by the healing talent of Damer and presses the man to learn from him as much as she can. After some suggestions from Cadsuane, Corele even bonded Damer as her Warder, shortly after the attack to the Dragon Reborn in the Sun Palace. Some time later Corele brings news to Cadsuane in the Sun Palace that Damer has been able to Heal Irgain from stilling. Then, when Jahar comes with news of Alanna's collapse, Corele tries to Heal her with no effect . Later Corele Travels with Cadsuane to Far Madding to track down Rand . Here it becomes clear that Corele has bonded Damer Flinn as Warder. The two appear to have developed genuine care for each other and possibly even more . In fact it has also been suggested that there is more between Corele and Damer than just their bond, which is unusual for Yellows . When Rand and Lan are imprisoned in Far Madding, Cadsuane, Nynaeve, Corele and their party go to the Hall of the Counsels where Cadsuane bullies them into releasing Rand and Lan . During the Cleansing of Saidin Corele and Sarene link in a circle led by Damer, they patrol an area near Shadar Logoth to protect the work of the Dragon. They engage Demandred in a fight and Sarene is badly injured but they eventually drive him off . Corele also helps Heal the injured after the taint is cleansed. After Shadar Logoth she accompanies Rand and Cadsuane to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after cleansing saidin. Rand is inclined to trust her because she tried to save his life, though she has sworn no oaths to him . As many channelers in Algarin Pendaloan's manor Corele probably helps to destroy the Shadowspawn horde that is attacking there . Into Arad Doman In the domani manor where they are staying Corele stops the interrogation of Semirhage by Cadsuane to tell her Rand will be meeting the chiefs . She encourages Nynaeve to spend time with Daigan to distract her from her grief. Then she escorts Rand when he goes to meet Harine din Togara Two Winds . She then goes to tell Cadsuane that Rand is about to meet with the Aiel chiefs. She then sits in on the meeting between Rand and the Aiel chiefs, where Rand gives the order for the Aiel to capture all the Council of Merchants. She is holding Semirhage's shield with Nesune and Daigian when Shaidar Haran frees Semirhage. Shadar Haran kills Daigian and puts Corele and Nesune in a kind of trance to incapacitate them . Corele and Nesune are left weak and debilitated after Semirhage's escape . Corele, Merise, Narishma and Alivia are in Rand's entourage when he enters Bandar Eban . She stands with Cadsuane on the Bandar Eban walls to watch the ghostly procession that circuits the city at night. Corele believes they are wasting their time in Bandar Eban and should move on . She goes with Damer and Rand to Falme, where he meets with the real Daughter of the Nine Moons, Tuon Athaem Kore Paendrag . Tear Beldeine, Corele, Erian, Merise, Nesune and Sarene are among the Aes Sedai who accompany Rand from Bandar Eban to the Stone of Tear . She is with Cadsuane when Nynaeve comes back with the whereabouts of Tam al'Thor . Corele thinks Min's visions mean Rand will win. She is again with Cadsuane when an irate Tam enters the room saying that Rand just tried to kill him and has just Traveled to Ebou Dar . She explains to Cadsuane that Alanna Mosvani mysteriously disappeared from the Stone of Tear without using saidar in fact Corele is close to Alanna's room when Alanna leaves Stone of Tear but did not feel anything . She is present when Rand returns to Tear and announces that the White Tower has been reunified under Egwene al'Vere . The Last Battle Damer is seriously wounded by Hessalam on the slopes of Thakan'dar . In "The Wheel of Time Companion" it is stated that during the Last Battle Corele stayed most of the time in Mayene healing the wounded, meaning that she is almost certainly alive. es:Corele Hovian Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Best healers Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai